


Deal With The Devil

by lokitoldmetodoit



Category: Elizabeth Bathory - Fandom, Hiddleston - Fandom, Hiddleswift, Taylor Swift - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, anti-hiddleswift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 02:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7462743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitoldmetodoit/pseuds/lokitoldmetodoit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor Swift is actually a disciple of Elizabeth Bathory. Her stalking fans and hosting listening parties where she invited fans to her house, were really giving her a opportunity to select the perfect candidates. Once chosen, she would drain their blood from their bodies and bathe in it to keep herself young and beautiful for the media, and disposed of her victims bodies by burying them somewhere on her different estates, keeping the secret well guarded and her ‘blood habit’ under wraps. Continuing to select victims from her unsuspecting fan base even though there is no scientific proof that bathing in blood keeps you young and benefits skin health in anyway. Listening to the screams of the horrified girls as their blood drains from them into Swifts bath below as she sings songs from her hits that actually, blatantly describes her own sadistic habits that lures her innocent young victims to their fate. When investigators search her estates, hundreds of girls bodies are found beneath every one completely drained of blood, their injuries indicating days of painful torture until they died of shock or blood loss or a combination of the two. Tom is recruited as an undercover agent to put an end to her dark rituals and practices</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deal With The Devil

(THIS STORY IS COMPLETE FICTION. I do not know Tom Hiddleston or Taylor Swift and have never met either one of them. This is completely fictional, made up, not based in reality. It’s merely a fan fiction for the enjoyment of the author for sharing it with the readers. Please enjoy the story and do not take it as fact. IT IS NOT!!!)

Introduction

Taylor Swift is actually a disciple of Elizabeth Bathory. Her stalking fans and hosting listening parties where she invited fans to her house, were really giving her a opportunity to select the perfect candidates. Once chosen, she would drain their blood from their bodies and bathe in it to keep herself young and beautiful for the media, and disposed of her victims bodies by burying them somewhere on her different estates, keeping the secret well guarded and her ‘blood habit’ under wraps. Continuing to select victims from her unsuspecting fan base even though there is no scientific proof that bathing in blood keeps you young and benefits skin health in anyway. Listening to the screams of the horrified girls as their blood drains from them into Swifts bath below as she sings songs from her hits that actually, blatantly describes her own sadistic habits that lures her innocent young victims to their fate. When investors search her estates, hundreds of girls bodies are found beneath every one, completely drained of blood, their injuries indicating days of painful torture until they died of shock or blood loss or a combination of the two. Tom is a hero for having been the one to discover her insane sadistic activities and tipped off law enforcement.

 

(Chapter 1)

Deal with the Devil

“I’m not sure I can do this. No one will understand. It will ruin the reputation I’ve built. The career I’ve worked on my entire life. Everything … . it will all be gone so fast.”

“Tom, people will understand. There’s no one else for this job, she’s given you an opening and you have to take this opportunity. If you don’t … more people are going to turn up missing. There are young women who have been reported as missing, and their families will never have closure if we can’t find their bodies. They’ll always think that they are out there somewhere. That they could come home someday. That kind of hope is damaging, and it will never allow them to get on with their lives. They’ll always be stuck in the past.” The voice on the other end of the line said. “Not to mention all the girls who haven’t come up missing yet. This has to end, Tom. You’re the only one who can do it.”

The Shakespearean actor gave a sigh closing his eyes shaking his head. All those innocent young women, how can they be so easily trapped like this? So blinded by fame, fortune and razzle dazzle that they would willingly walk into a death trap without knowing it? Like cattle into a slaughterhouse. “You do realize that I only played a spy on a TV series, right? I’m not actually trained or qualified to be ‘under cover’ for any reason.”

“Don’t worry. We already have people inside. Your contact is an officer on her security team. Help will never be too far from you when you need it.”

He paused thinking about all those girls, having seen them clamoring for autographs and pictures. Never knowing the dangerous psychopath with their arm around them smiling for the camera could strike at any moment. The face of an angel or to quote her directly, ‘a nightmare dressed like a day dream’. “Alright. But all of this is going to seem strangely out of character.”

“The media expects this sort of stunt especially from her. There couldn’t be a better chance or opportunity to put an end to this. She’s too good and too many people are in league with indulging her habit and keeping it hidden. We need someone on the inside that will hold her attention and keep her from luring more innocent victims into her trap.”

“When do I start?” He questioned clinching his jaw with firm resolve.

“You already have. The met gala pictures and video have spread across the internet. You’re in, Tom. Now you just have to make her believe she’s seducing you.”

“She did. She was absolute charming when she sat next to me at the party. Witty, articulate, … very charming indeed.” He thought about it a moment, “What of Calvin Harris? Won’t he be somewhat … upset that I”d be moving in on his girlfriend? They are still an item as I understand it.”

“They’ve been over for a while. It seems like Calvin has decided he wants out but he knows he can’t dump her. If he did the media would turn on him like rabid wolves, and Swift herself would eviscerate him in her music. You’d be doing him a favor if she decides to leave him for you. You’d be doing him a favor Tom. Saving lives, freeing Calvin … your public might not understand it but they know you well enough to know you would never turn your back on all your values and morals. They’ll forgive you Tom. Once they know why you had to do this.”

“How far is this going to go? Am I going to have to marry her and completely destroy my credibility?” He questioned.

“We’re certain we’ll have what we need to get the search warrants for her estates and property. But I don’t know. Swift moves fast. She might run you down the aisle afraid you’ll get away. If you don’t do what she wants … she may lose interest in you and decide you’re better for a song then you are for her next ‘true love’ interest.” The voice paused, “But … Tom … you may have to. You’d be saving lives.”

It was a lot to ask. He would literally be giving his life for this. But so many innocent girls … so very many had been suspected of disappearing after attending one of her infamous, ‘listening parties’. Someone had to put an end to it.

 

(Chapter 2)

Chaos

This had turned into a nightmare. The one piece of advice that they had given him when he agreed to this farce was that he had to humor her. He had to go along with every crazy idea, and indulge in every bit of shameless exhibitionism that would make her happy. Tom knew it was probably going to be a bit over the top but he had no idea it was going to be this bad. Never before had the media had cause or a chance to make fun of him, question his character, or skewered him in memes and headlines. Already his reputation was in ruins, his own fan base was distraught, divided and fighting amongst themselves. He had no idea the level of attention this woman needed to stay happy. It was like she drew her life force off of the attention and drama around her, that often she herself would create. It was absolute madness.

He leaned his head back against the seat of his rented jaguar as he traveled down the freeway heading for LA. There was a meeting he had to attend with producers for his next possible project. Thank God, he was exhausted and absolutely sick of having to wear a forced smile and constantly engage in public shows of affection for pictures that were uploaded to the internet seconds later. How was he ever going to recover from this? Maybe it was all a bad dream. Perhaps he was safe at his own home in London, having fallen asleep after a nice hot cup of his favorite tea and a few Hob Nobs before bed. It was ages since he enjoyed a Hob Nob. Those tasty oatmeal biscuits with a lovely layer of milk chocolate on top. The perfect snack for a rainy London afternoon. London. God how he missed home. He couldn’t wait for this all to be over and go back to his beloved England.

Suddenly his phone rang, the familiar ring tone from RDJ’s ‘Sherlock Holmes’ movies. The theme song ‘discombobulate’ which seemed to fit perfectly. As this car was blue tooth enabled he punched the hands free button. “Yes?”

“Tom, you have to get back here. Right now.” The voice said quickly.

“What? Are you kidding me man? I’m half way to LA. I’m supposed to be staying there until Sunday when I drive back. This is the first time I’ve been out on my own since this whole thing started. Why on Earth would I come back right now?” He questioned incredulously.

“She sent out invitations almost as soon as you pulled out of the driveway. She’s having one of her parties tonight. The guests are set to arrive at 7pm.” Tom looked at his watch and pulled over to the shoulder bringing the car to a screeching halt.

“It’ll be hours before I get back. There’s no way I’ll get there in time to stop it. Maybe if I call her and tell her I missed her and decided we should fly down together then she’ll … .” He tried to suggest but it seemed that wasn’t going to work.

“It’s too late for that. The first few guests have already started to show up at the gate. I just heard the guard come over the radio to announce it. That story is too thin, if you just call her she’ll begin to suspect something is going on.” The voice advised.

“What am I supposed to do? I’m in a jaguar for Christ sake not a time machine or an f-15 jet.” Tom replied in frustration.

“Just … get back here as fast as possible. She’d believe you if you just showed up unannounced more than a phone call right as her party is getting underway.” The voice said. “I’m on my way down with the security detail assigned to searching the guests at the gate. We have a rough idea of what girls will most likely catch her eye. She’ll mark which ones she wants during the party and they’ll be shuffled off when the guests start to leave. You have to get back before the last guest leaves the gate.”

“Alright, just … God don’t let those girls disappear. I won’t be able to live with myself if more young ladies become missing persons under my watch.” Tom turned off his phone and tossed it into the passenger seat, hitting the gas and throwing the car into gear as he practically peeled rubber turning the car around and starting back for Malibu. “Please, God … let the traffic be on my side.” He said to himself throwing the car into the next gear as the Jag engine growled and roared down the highway.

 

(Chapter 3)

Selecting Party

“Oh my God, these cookies are wonderful Taylor!” One of the girls said excitedly as their hostess carried a large plate passing them out.

“Thank you! I made them myself. My mom and I were baking all day. I was so excited to have all my friends come over, I wanted you to have a special treat.” She smiled brightly as the girls eagerly dove into the fresh baked cookies. “Just take one for now, I want to make sure everyone has a chance to get some. Then you can all have seconds if there is enough.” Taylor promised putting the plate on the table.

“So how about your new songs? Anything to do with that guy you dumped? The jerk who let you get away?” Taylor smiled at the question and moved to sit down next to the blonde.

“Hmmm. No, not this time. See … I thought I would have to write a song about him but as it turns out, I found the love of my life. Prince charming! Who knew he was just going to appear one day.” She said practically glowing. All the young girls seemed to join in a chorus of ‘awwww’ before breaking down into giggles. Looking at the young girl’s perfect skin, and her luscious healthy head of hair.

“Oh Taylor. It’s just like a fairytale!”

“Yes, I can still hardly believe it myself.” Her eyes stayed on the girl who was her current favorite. “So … did your mom drop you off? You could have brought her in, the guards would have let you.” She asked.

“Oh no. I’m actually grounded, I had to sneak out after pretending to storm to my room for the night. She probably thinks I’m asleep in bed.” She said with a proud grin quite pleased with herself. A smile swept Taylor’s face. She was the perfect choice, she’d created her own alibi not having told her family she was going to Taylor Swift’s house. No one would be looking for her here. Reaching up she gently squeezed her shoulder indicating to her ‘servant’ that she wanted this one.

“Well I can’t say I approve. You should never lie to your mom like that and sneak out. You should always be honest with your family.” She said to all the girls who instantly agreed and ‘oooooooh’ at her chastising of the blonde. The girls smile fled as her cheeks blushed red. Taylor wrapped an arm around her, “I’m just glad you came here and not some crazy boyfriends house.” The girl smiled looking up at her idol. Swift reached for the plate of cookies and offered it to her. “Another cookie?”

 

(Chapter 4)

Last Minute

Tom parked his Jag down the street, and bailed out of the car running to the back fence where his contact was waiting to let him in. “I broke the speed limit all the way back here. I’m lucky that I wasn’t pulled over by the California Highway patrol.”

“It’s fine, but the last two girls were gathering their things when you signaled me. She marked three during the party. They were already collected when they tried to leave the gate.” The officer said as he hurried Tom to the back entrance of the house where it wouldn’t be guarded.

“Fuck.” They came to the backdoor looking around to make certain they were unobserved. The alarms to the house wouldn’t be set yet so they could get in without being caught. “Well? Where are they? Did you find out where they were taken?”

“No. Not exactly a ritual she performs in her own bathroom. That would be incredibly dumb. Someone would be able to hear them.” The officer said unlocking the backdoor to let Tom in.

“Ok. So we have to find them first. Where do we start looking for …” Tom paused and stopped seeing that his handler wasn’t following him. “What are you doing?”

“I have to go back to the front gate. After the last guest leaves we have to do a parameter check before setting the alarms. You don’t have much time to find them. If they aren’t dead yet, and they shouldn’t be unless she’s changed her pattern of behavior, you’ve got to get them out before the alarms are set. Otherwise they’ll find out you’re back. You have to come in through the front gate with your car. She’ll realize something is going on otherwise.”

“God damn it. How many times do I have to tell you people. I played a role on TV as a spy. I’ve never been trained to do this shit on my own!” He exclaimed.

“I’m shorthanded as it is, and I have to maintain appearances with her security team just like you have to maintain appearances with her. You’re my only hope of getting those girls out right now.” Tom clinched his jaw shaking his head. “Tom … two of them are 14, and the other is 15. They’re just kids.”

“Alright, just … . go. Go! If I can find them I’ll get them to the back gate and you can get them home or wherever you have to. I’ll get back and bring the jag up to the gate so I can return without arousing suspicion.” Tom said.

“You’ve got about 23 minutes. Make them count.”

 

(Chapter 5)

Killing Room

Tom stopped looking at his watch. How was he going to find the girls without getting caught? This house was massive and he had yet to explore it on his own. Usually when Taylor knew he was here, she was glued to him like gum on a shoe. Obviously she was going to keep him away from wherever she preformed this ghastly ritual. Serial killers didn’t usually include that in the tour. ‘and this is where I bathe in freshly bled blood. Look it my skin, isn’t it incredibly soft and clear? Next is the master bedroom and the guest bathroom ‘. He imagined if that was the case, she would have been caught at least 6 boyfriends ago.

He looked at his watch again. If he didn’t get those girls out before the alarm systems were reset, things were going to get a hell of a lot more tricky. Tom leaned against the wall closing his eyes, hitting his head back in frustration. He thought for a moment, trying to remember anything that might help indicate part of the house she’d not wanted him to go in. Where would be the best place to listen to girls screaming for help while you poked them full of holes and then bathed in their blood and tears.

“Basement!” He said under his breath turning on his heel and running back down the hallway. There was a button in the elevator he’d always wondered about. The elevator in itself was pretty damn odd in a house this size. She was 26. Wouldn’t going up and down the stairs help her keep the perfect youthful figure, and tighten up all those areas she was so eager to show off?

He started for the elevator when he heard Taylor coming down the hall calling for her cat. That creepy cat of hers that looked like had had been in an accident and had surgery to repair the damage. Apparently that was the breed of the cat, but he’d never seen one before. He ducked back into the hallway out of sight as he heard her calling the cat again and continuing on her way. He practically dove into the elevator and the doors closed.

Tom pressed the ‘LB’ button and held his breath as the elevator lowered into the house. The doors opened and he looked out listening to make certain he didn’t run face first into one of her ‘special security’ details. But it was somewhat dark and there was no one in sight.

Hurrying out he checked his watch again. Fuck he was down to 14 minutes. Following the corridor he came to a door. Steel and reinforced. Turning the handle he found it was locked. “Damnit!” He reached into his pocket for his Swiss army knife. He knelt down and started to pick the handle. This was a new skill he’d been learning how to develop and unfortunately not as easy as it looked in the movies.

Yet his lucky streak didn’t seem to have run out yet as the lock of the door popped. He put the knife back in his pocket and slipped inside, closing it quickly. Tom turned and froze in place. “What … the fuck.” It looked like a dungeon. Suspended over a large porcelain tub was gibbet. It was a cage used in medieval torture chambers, big enough to accommodate the body of one person with little if any room to stand or move. Razor sharp metal spikes inside to tear and puncture something as fragile as a human body with every movement. “Christ … I’m fucking this woman!?!?!”

He heard something that sounded like whimpers coming from the corner and pointed his flashlight into the corner. The three young girls, ankles and knees tied together, their hands handcuffed behind their backs. Their outer clothing having been cut off with sciccors and set aside, folded neatly. Instantly he hurried over taking out his knife again and cutting them free, before picking the lock on the first handcuffs. “Listen to me. You need to be quiet. I’m going to get you out of here, but you need to do as I say. I know you’re scared, but you have to stay absolutely silent. Do you understand?”

The girls nodded quickly through terrified tear filled eyes. Realizing the three of them, they reached for their coats putting them on. Tom removed his jacket putting it on the last girl who hadn’t worn a jacket for modesty.

“Stay close. I’ll get you home to your families. Be brave for me. Alright?” He said helping them to their feet. “Let’s go.”

 

(Chapter 6)

Saved

Talk about making it just in the nick of time. Tom and his security contact got the girls out the back way having had to sneak past the patrol guards who were clearing the property. One of the girls twisted her ankle and fell on their run to the back gate. When she squeaked Tom quickly covered her mouth with his hand, and the four had to lie on the ground to avoid being spotted by the flash light for half a minute. The guard walked within feet of them and the girls injury was causing her so much pain she was in tears and shaking but Tom couldn’t move his hand from over her mouth for fear she would make noise and get them all caught.

When the guard passed, Tom gathered the girl up in his arms and carried her as they ran the last several yards to the open gate. Within seconds of the gate closing behind them, the alarm system was armed and the gate lock clicked into place.

“Cutting it a little close there, Tom?” The officer said wide eyed having been worrying as the final seconds were disappearing away.

“Just get them out of here and take them home.” Tom snapped passing the injured girl into the Officer’s arms. The girl wearing his coat started to take it off to give it back to him but stopped her. “No, you keep it. They’ll get it back to me later. To be honest, I have 4 more just like it.” He said with a smile. She nodded as a familiar look of shock lingered in her eyes. The other girl wrapped her arms around him as she wept and he hugged her tight to him, so thankful he got to them in time. “You’re alright now darling. Go with him, he’ll take you home to your mother.” She nodded as the Officer took over the care of the girls. He’d hand them off to agents who would take them in, collect their stories and statements and then get them back to their families. More than likely having to put them into the witness protection program to avoid their telling anyone of what they had been through and seen.

Tom turned on his heel moving at a dead run to get back to the Jag and get back into the property before Taylor would go down to begin her bath and sound the alarm that the girls were missing. She still would no doubt, but once her accomplices found they weren’t on the property, she would more likely be relieved then angry they had escaped.

For the first time since this circus began, he was finally glad that he had agreed to this insane plan. Those girls would live to see their families again, and their mothers wouldn’t have to cry themselves to sleep had night, wondering what had happened to their child.

 

 

(To be continued? . . . .)

PLEASE BOOKMARK, KUDOS, AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
